


Not Straight [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, English Accent, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post series 4?, Soundcloud, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John moves back into 221B. Feelings come up. Happy ending. *^_^*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Straight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389697) by [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life). 



> Many thanks to the fantastic Iamjohnlocked4life for her permission to pod this beautiful piece. Recorded in the studio a couple of weeks ago and edited by my wonderful son. Life's good.


End file.
